villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wonyong Keum
Wonyong Keum is a major antagonist in Turf Wars, the first Legend of Korra comic book trilogy. He is a land developer who happens to own the land surrounding the new Spirit Portal that opened in the aftermath of Kuvira's invasion of Republic City. History Before Turf Wars 8 years prior to the start of Turn Wars, Wonyong Keum had a business meeting with Hiroshi Sato. Hiroshi had presented Keum with blueprints of weapons he wanted made for the Equalists, but Keum ended up backing out of the deal which annoyed and infuriated Hiroshi. It is unknown why Keum did not report Hiroshi to the authorities despite the threat he presented, nor is it known why he kept the blueprints to begin with. Building on the Spirit Portal Shortly after the new Spirit Portal was created (on land owned by him), Keum went with a work crew to determine what would be needed to build an amusement park around the portal. Several airbenders from the new Air Nation were already there protesting his efforts to build on sacred land. During a tense confrontation between Keum and Jinora (an Airbending Master and Tenzin's oldest child), Korra and Asami, having just returned from their vacation in the Spirit World, sided with the airbenders and chased Keum and his team off the land, though not without Keum assuring them they would lose in the end since he owns the land. Nonetheless, Keum worries about the effect the airbender's protests would have on his plans to build around the Spirit Portal, and so he hires Tokuga and the Triple Threat Triad to attack them and force them off. Instead, angry spirits, including the dragon eel spirit, attacked the Triad instead, resulting in their failure to remove the airbenders as well as Tokuga's disfigurement. Despite a spirit disfiguring him, Tokuga holds Keum responsible due to hiring them in the first place. As retribution, Tokuga forcibly overthrows Keum as leader of Keum Enterprises (much like he did in the Triads to begin with), saying Keum works for him now. Keum is currently held captive by the Triple Threat Triad, but his disappearance is not made public due to his family and personnel not informing the police on account of Keum's disregard for the authorities. Keum is later present as a hostage during the Triple Threats' attack against the Metalbending police, alongside Asami Sato. Tokuga had somehow acquired the blueprints Keum still had from his meeting with Hiroshi Sato, and forced Asami to build a gas dispersion pump filled with poison gas to fill the city. During Tokuga's raid on the New Spirit Portal, Asami and Keum teamed up to crash the airship into the Spirit World and get rid of the poison gas. After Tokuga hangs onto the airshio trying to stay on, Keum cuts off part of Tokuga's tentacle arm, reclaiming Keum Enterprises as his own. After everyone safely escapes the airship in the Spirit World, dark spirits surround them, still angry that the New Spirit Portal is still open and being exploited. Before the situation gets out of hand, however, Keum offers to relinquish his claim to the land around the portal, being indebted to Korra and Asami, as well as not wanting to further cause problems between humans and spirits. Navigation Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Leader Category:Avatar Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Mastermind Category:Anti-Villain Category:Cowards Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Grey Zone Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil